Crew Trips
Crew Trips A Crew Trip is when a member of your Crew (ie. Facebook friend) takes you along on their fishing trip. You do not need to be located at the same island in order for crew trips to occur, however you do need to be in the same region of either Farovia or Roperia. You are allowed to be taken along by a friend every 30 minutes for up to three days. Make sure you have plenty of chum stocked up! They do not need to do anything special to bring you along, if you simply haven't gone on a Crew Fishing Trip in over 30 minutes when they click the 'Go Fishing' link, then you'll automatically be brought along! You can lead a crew trip every time you fish and earn bonus points (40 points per crew member, up to 12 crew members). If a crew mate is eligible for a crew trip, you will automatically take them with you when you go fishing. Crew Trip notifications show in your Captain's Log in the same way your other Trips show. Here's an example of each; * February 25 1:41am FVT :Barney led trip... Caught a 11 oz Mime Fish, worth 149 points and 211 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 52 left. *'February 24 11:26pm FVT' :Caught a 10 oz Mime Fish, worth 147 points and 210 gold. Used 1 Cayenne Chum, have 25 left. Received 80 extra points for bringing 2 crew members! You are able to go on crew trips if you've logged on in the last 2 hours 3 days. Nothing special needs to be done; you will automatically take any eligible crew whenever you fish, and automatically be taken along if you are eligible. How Crew Trips Work Eligibility: Any crew member that has logged on in the last 2 hours 3 days, and has not already been taken on a crew trip in the last 30 minutes is eligible to be taken on a crew trip. You can check the eligibility of yourself and members of your crew from your My Crew tab (next to your 'My Profile' tab). There are some islands, due to their particular hazards or circumstances, where crew trips will not occur. These are Magma Reef and scuba diving in Sans Culpra before you have your license. Frequency: You can be taken on a Crew Trip every half hour by a friend who goes fishing. You can lead a crew trip every time you fish, meaning you can take any of your eligible friends any time you Fish NOW!. You don't take friends on Crew Trips when you skip. Equipment: You will use whatever equipment (pole, chum, resources) you have equipped at the time. Points: As a leader of a Crew Trip you get bonus points (40 points per crew member up to a maximum of 480 points) per trip. Points are applied regardless of whether or not you or they catch anything. Catching Streaks: Any catches made on Crew Trips are added towards a streak. Damage: Your pole cannot be damaged on a Crew Trip. How To Get More Crew Trips There are two ways to get more crew trips: #Add friends anyone who plays FishWrangler. This is the easiest way to get more crew trips, but was not the original intention of the feature. #Convince your existing friends to play FishWrangler! Blocking Crew Trips - Private Fishing At times, you may want to block crew trips - for example, while using attractants in the tournament. Private fishing blocks crew trips for 10 minutes. The link to "Private Fishing?" is found at the bottom of the Tournament details section. Clicking on the link brings up a dialog box saying: "Block Crew Trips for 10 min? This feature allows users to block crew trips while they do tournament casts with resources, so resources are only used on tourny casts." Either of the following messages is displayed when "Block crew trips!" is selected: When your last crew trip was less than 20 minutes ago: :"Error :Can only block crew trips when your last crew trip was over 20 mins ago, otherwise people who just went on a crew trip could technically use this feature to get a couple extra crew trips/day. (Anyways, you will not have another crew trip for at least ~xx mins.)" :(where xx is greater than 20 mins) When your last crew trip was more than 20 minutes ago: :"Success :Blocked crew trips for 10 minutes. (Set last crew trip to 20 minutes ago.)" NOTE: Crew trips are blocked for 10 minutes when activated, whether or not you do cast in tournaments or regular fishing. Deckhand Fishing Trips Warning! Old original intent and design feature, do not believe this still happens after changed to everyone has deckhand line checks, as you can add any FW player to your crew now. Deckhand Fishing Trips are similar to Crew Fishing Trips. However, Deckhand Fishing Trips are for users who haven't invited any friends. Deckhand Fishing Trips however do not count towards catching streaks, nor do they use resources unlike Crew Trips. If you don't have any crew members, the deckhands will stop by and check your line in place of friends. All you have to do is stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page to have your line checked multiple times that day. Category:Third Party Trips